The Marriage
by themangle45
Summary: Tamaki and Haruhi have an arranged marriage. What will happen?


Tamaki walked towards Haruhi as she was watching T.V. "Hmm? What do you want Tamaki? Want to watch some TV?" Haruhi asked, looking up at him. "Haruhi, don't you think you should go to bed?" Tamaki asked, not responding to her. Haruhi looked at the time, and saw that it was 10:21. "Oh yeah! I gotta change though, don't you go peeking!" Haruhi said. "Okay." Tamaki responded. They had been staying together in a room in Tamaki's second mansion. Although they had to share a bed, (Which Tamaki liked) the room was fine. Haruhi had grown 2/3 the length of her hair back from when she was in middle school. And the school already knows about Haruhi being a girl, and Tamaki and Haruhi together. Haruhi got out of the bathroom with her pajamas on, which Tamaki looked at and blushed a lot. "Come on, Tamaki." Haruhi said, gesturing Tamaki to come with her. The two got in bed. "Haruhi, can I speak to you about something?" Tamaki asked. "Sure, what is it?" Haruhi responded, turning towards him. "It seems that our dads have arranged an engagement for us." Tamaki said. "Wha-What?!" Haruhi yelled. Haruhi got calm quickly, though. Think its not such a bad idea. She did love Tamaki… "Do you want to?" Tamaki said, running his fingers through her hair as she blushed. "Ye-Yes. I love you." Haruhi responded. Tamaki pulled Haruhi towards him. Haruhi blushed and tried to push him back, but she accepted it. She kissed Tamaki.

Not knowing it, Kyouya, Hikaru, and Koaru had placed a hidden camera in their bedroom. The next morning, Kyouya looked at the footage and called the twins. "It seems Ranka and the headmaster has arranged for Tamaki and Haruhi to marry. I don't think this will be a problem seeing as they both love each other." Kyouya calmly told the twins. "What!? Haruhi and Tamaki?! MARRIED?!" The twins said in unison. Word spread around Ouran high school and Ouran college that Tamaki and Haruhi were getting married. Kyouya called Tamaki. "We heard that you were getting married to Haruhi. Is that true?" Kyouya asked. "How'd you know?!" Tamaki yelled. "Placing a secret camera in your bedroom to make sure you don't do anything to Haruhi. The twins suggested it. I've used it to sell to the girls at the college. They especially liked the part were you two kissed." Kyouya replied. "What.. You sold videos of me and Haruhi sleeping?" Tamaki asked in anger. "Yes. Most of the time you two cuddle and you don't even know it." The twins responded, after taking away the phone. "You shady twins!" Tamaki yelled. "Oh yeah, we ordered a bunny suit for Haruhi going to your address. The girls and the guys want to see Haruhi in a bunny suit, so we might as well… Also we're at your door." The twins said in unison again. There was a knock at the door and Haruhi opened it. Kyouya, Hikaru, and Koaru stepped in. "Where is Hani and Mori?" Haruhi asked. "They're in China vacationing." Kyouya replied. Hikaru set a box on the table, taking out a bunny suit. "I am not wearing that!" Haruhi yelled. "Come on! Our mom made it!" The twins yelled. "Haruhi, my darling, please wear the suit." Tamaki said, trying to get her to wear it. "No way in hell." Haruhi responded. Koaru chimed in, "Not even if we give you giant tuna?" Haruhi took it out of their hands and left for the bathroom to change. Minutes later, she came out, dressed in the bunny suit. Blood dripped from Tamaki's nose, looking at her. "Now could we get this over with?" Haruhi asked, annoyed. Kyouya started taking pictures and posting them on the blog, and also printing them out. "Its getting close to lunch time.." Tamaki said. "I'll make something then." Haruhi said. Haruhi changed back into normal clothes, although this time she was wearing shorts and a T-shirt.

Haruhi went to the kitchen and got out some ingredients for curry. (Tamaki has a special kitchen in his room so if he gets hungry he can make his own food.) She started making it, and a few minutes later, it was done. She gave it to Tamaki and the twins. Kyouya didn't want any curry, though. They all sat down and watched TV together while eating. A few minutes passed by and Hikaru started getting something out of a bag. "Oh yeah, we forgot to give this to you two" Hikaru said giving it to them and putting his and Koaru's plate up. Haruhi and Tamaki both got up to put up their plates, too. When they got back to the couch, Haruhi opened the present. It was a box, overflowing with cards from the girls at both schools. All of them smiled. Kyouya even laughed a bit. "Oh yeah, we got to go. We promised somebody that we'd stay with them for two hours. Come on, Kyouya." The twins said. Kyouya, Hikaru, and Koaru left, leaving Tamaki and Haruhi to themselves. Then, unexpectedly, Tamaki kissed Haruhi. "Wh-why did you do that?" Haruhi asked. "Oh sorry, it's just that your really cute." Tamaki responded. "Do you wanna go to the private pool my family owns here? You can pick a swimsuit." Tamaki asked. "Sure…" Haruhi responded.

They got in a car and went over there. "Tamaki Suoh and Haruhi Fujioka requesting to swim. 2 pairs of goggles and swim trunks and a swim suit needed." Tamaki said into a black box. "Of course, master Tamaki. Right away." A speaker said. At that time, the gate to the entrance opened, letting them in. They were both greeted by two maids. Tamaki was taken to a room with swimming trunks and goggles, while Haruhi was taken to a room with swim suits and goggles. Tamaki settled on a pair of blue swimming trunks and blue goggles, while Haruhi settled on a frilly pink two piece and purple goggles. They both left at about the same time, and Tamaki was frozen at how cute Haruhi was. They went to the pool, and no one was there. Haruhi jumped in, while Tamaki was still putting on his goggles. After that, Tamaki jumped in also. "Come on, Haruhi, lets go to the hot tub!" Tamaki said as she helped her out of the pool. They went to the hot tub, and they sat down in it. Then it started raining. Thunder crashing down. They both got out of the pool, dried off, and sat down on the chairs there. Haruhi got really scared and sat in Tamaki's lap, while Tamaki was trying really hard not to have a nose bleed. "It'll be okay Haruhi, I'm here." Tamaki said as he hugged her. Tamaki got out his phone and dialed his butler. "Excuse me, but could you bring a car over to the private pool and take us back to the house?" Tamaki asked. "Okay, master Tamaki." The butler responded. A few minutes later, a car was at the pool, and Tamaki and Haruhi were being taken back to the house. Tamaki carried Haruhi back to the room, and they walked in.

Haruhi changed first, then Tamaki. When Haruhi got out, she sat on the couch and waited for Tamaki to get out. When Tamaki got out, he sat next to her. Haruhi noticed a small box inside the present they got earlier. "Hey Tamaki, look! We got a present from Renge and Kasugazaki!" Haruhi said. She opened it, and it had a card inside with some Australian grown chocolate. The card read: _Hey Haruhi and Tamaki! Kasugazaki and Renge here. I heard you guys are in an arranged marriage, but you guys love each other so its not gonna be a problem! About two hours after you get this you should get a pet. We got you a puppy! Name him! _**_Signed, Renge, Kasugazaki. _**Shortly after that, there was a knock on the door. Haruhi opened it, and Renge and Kasugazaki came in with a puppy. "Oh hey Renge and Kasugazaki!" Haruhi said. "Hello, Kasugazaki and Renge." Tamaki also said. "Hey guys!" Renge said. "Hello." Kasugazaki said, looking around the room. Tamaki looked at the puppy. It looked like a baby Antoinette. "Im sure Antoinette will get along fine with the puppy!" Tamaki remarked. "How about we name her Anloiten?" Haruhi asked. "Perfect name!" Tamaki responded. "Oh yeah! We have to go. Sorry!" Renge said. Both Renge and Kasugazaki left. "Im gonna read." Haruhi said. "Okay" Tamaki responded. Haruhi got out her book and huddled up in a ball, at the corner of the couch. _She's so cute when she reads!_ Tamaki thought. A few minutes later, loud thunder started. Haruhi immediately dropped her book and jumped towards Tamaki, again sitting in his lap. Tamaki carried her towards the bed. They both got in the bed, him holding her tightly to his chest. "Its okay." Tamaki said. _Ever since me and my dad's apartment burnt down, they let us stay here. How nice of them…_ Haruhi thought. She fell asleep, and soon after Tamaki also fell asleep.

They woke up on Monday, February 16. There was a knock at the door. "Master Tamaki! Fujioka!" A maid yelled. "Time for school!" Another one yelled. Haruhi went into the bathroom without Tamaki noticing and started changing. Tamaki got up and went to the bathroom door, not noticing Haruhi was gone. He opened the door, only to find Haruhi in her bra and underwear. "Tamaki!" Haruhi yelled. Tamaki quickly closed the door, blood shooting out of his nose. Moments later, Haruhi came out, dressed in Ouran's girl school uniform. Tamaki ran in the bathroom and came out seconds later fully dressed. "Bye Antoinette and Anloiten!" Tamaki yelled to the dogs. "Tamaki, do you mind if I just sit in the corner and do research on my laptop until we leave?" Haruhi asked, looking at Tamaki. "Its fine." responded Tamaki. After school, Haruhi gathered her things and went to music room 3. She opened the door and rushed over to Kyouya, who was reading. "Kyouya! Did you know that the Grantaine family will merge with the Suoh family?" Haruhi asked. "Yes. I read about it this morning! It seems odd though." Kyouya replied. "Anyways, I have to stay here until club is over. Tamaki says he doesn't want to go home alone." Haruhi stated. Haruhi sat down in a chair in the corner. She got out her laptop and began to look through the news. "Haruhi! I heard that you and Tamaki were getting married! Congratulations!" One of the girls said, handing Haruhi a piece of cake. "Oh. Thanks!" Haruhi responded. "So whens the wedding day?" Kyouya asked. "I don't know. Ask Tamaki." Replied Haruhi.

After the girls left, the club had a meeting. "We need to plan a wedding for Tama and Haru!" Hani said. "When did you get here?" Haruhi asked. "We just got back here. Right Mori?" Hani replied. "Yeah." Mori responded. Kyouya drew a plan for the wedding, and showed it to the headmaster. "Very good, Kyouya. This is a good plan for my son's wedding." The headmaster said, looking at the paper. The plan that they made was an Christian style wedding. Haruhi and Tamaki barged into the office, already seeing Kyouya there. "Ah.. Sorry." Haruhi said. "We'll just be leaving." Tamaki said. "Wait!" The headmaster yelled. (Skipping forward a couple of days to the wedding, nothing interesting happening in between that and the wedding.)

On the day of the wedding, Haruhi wore an all white dress. She had a beautiful bouquet of flowers of all colors, and her hair was braided into one long braid. Her cheeks were bright red. Everyone at the school had come. Tamaki was already standing in front of the altar, which the priest was standing behind. The music started playing, and the flower boy, Hani, was throwing petals in the air. Mori was the ring bearer. The organ music was playing, and Ranka was leading Haruhi towards the altar, behind Hani and Mori. When Haruhi got to the altar, Ranka sat down. Haruhi and Tamaki faced each other, smiling.

" Dearly beloved, we are gathered here in the sight of God, and in the presence of these witnesses, to join together this man and this woman in holy matrimony; which is an honorable estate, instituted of God. It is therefore, not to be entered into unadvisedly, but reverently, discreetly, and in the fear of God. Into this holy estate these two persons come now to be joined. " The priest says. " God, for the joy of this occasion we thank you. For the significance of this wedding day we thank you. For this important moment in an ever growing relationship we thank you. For your presence here and now and for your presence at all times, we thank you. In Christ's holy name. Amen. " Every body says. " Who presents this woman and this man to be married to each other? " The priest asks. Ranka and the headmaster stand up and say, "I do." Hani and Mori sit down in two empty seats. " I charge you both, as you stand in God's presence, to remember that love and loyalty alone will serve as the foundations of a happy and enduring home. If the solemn vows which you are about to make are kept permanently, and if you steadfastly seek to do the will of your Heavenly Father, your life will be full of peace and joy, and the home which you are establishing will abide through every change. " The priest states. " Tamaki Suoh, will you have Haruhi Fujioka to be your wife, to live together as friend and mate? Will you love her as a person, respect her as an equal, sharing joy as well as sorrow, triumph as well as defeat. And keep her beside you as long as you both shall live? " The priest questions. "Yes." Tamaki answers. **(I had help from the internet.)**

" You may now say your vows. " The priest says. "I, Tamaki Suoh, take you, Haruhi Fujioka, to be my lawfully wedded wife. Through the ups and the downs, the highs and the lows, I will always stay there by your side. You may seem a bit cold to people, and you look adorable, but deep down, you are amazing, Haruhi." Tamaki says. "Tamaki Suoh, I take you to be my wedded husband, I love you. Your kind, smart, and beautiful. You help people when they are down, and I always loved that about you, Tamaki." Haruhi says, with tears in her eyes.

" The ring is the symbol of the commitment which binds these two together. There are two rings because there are two people, each to make a contribution to the life of the other, and to their new life together. Let us pray: Bless, O Lord, the giving of these rings, that they who wear them may abide together in your peace and grow in one another's eyes. " The minister says as Mori steps up with the rings. "I give you this ring, as I give you myself, with love and affection. Wear it in peace always." Haruhi and Tamaki say. "The two outside candles have been lighted to represent both your lives in this moment. They are two distinct lights, each capable of going their separate ways. As you join now in marriage, there is a merging of these two lights into one is what the Lord meant when He said, 'On this account a man shall leave his father and mother and be joined to his wife and the two shall be one flesh. From now on your thoughts shall be for each other rather than your individual selves. Your plans shall be mutual, your joys and sorrows shall be shared you each take a candle and together light the center one, you will extinguish your own candles, thus letting the center candle represent the union of your lives into one flesh. As this one light cannot be divided, neither shall your lives be divided but a united testimony in a Christian home. May the radiance of this one light be a testimony of your unity in the Lord Jesus Christ.' " The minister says. " Now that Haruhi Suoh and Tamaki Suoh have given themselves to each other by the promises they have exchanged, I pronounce them to be husband and wife, in the name of the Father, and of the Son, and of the Holy Spirit. Amen " The priest says. " The Lord bless you and keep you. The Lord make his face to shine upon you and be gracious unto you. The Lord lift up the light of his countenance upon you, and give you peace. " The priest says. " Tamaki Suoh, you may now kiss your bride. " The minister says. Haruhi and Tamaki's face lit up bright red. They had been looking forward to this moment since the wedding started. Tamaki leaned over and kissed Haruhi, the feeling of Haruhi's soft lips calmed him down a bit.

Tamaki and Haruhi walk down the aisle, going to the wedding party. Hani and Mori left soon after. Renge, Kasugazaki, and Mei left along with Kyouya, Koaru, and Hikaru. Then the rest of the guests are let out. They went to the after party. Haruhi had Giant Tuna (obviously) and shrimp.

The next morning at school the twins greeted Haruhi. "So hows it like being married?" They asked. "Pretty good. Its not so awkward sleeping in the same bed now." Haruhi responded.


End file.
